Sein letzter Wille
by Yves Venda
Summary: Diese Geschichte ist ein One Shot. Es werden in ihr keine Namen erwähnt. Mein Ziel ist es, die Fantasie der hochvererten Leserschaft dazu anzustacheln, sich ihr eigenes Bild zu machen.


Dic. Die Rechte von Namen, Orte, so wie Handlungen, die aus dem Harry Potter Universum stammen gehören J.K Rowling

_Sein letzter Wunsch_

Ketten rasselten, als Er sich bewegen wollte.

Seine Arme waren steif. Noch nicht mal Seinen Kopf konnte Er bewegen.

Alles tat Ihm weh.

Mit stumpfen Blick beobachtete Er die Gitter, zwischen denen Er die Strahlen des Mondes nur erahnen konnte.

Das Fenster lag auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, in dem Er Gefangen war.

Er konnte das Wasser leise Tropfen hören.

Mit Seiner endlosen Langeweile nichts anzufangen; zählte sr sogar diese.

Doch von Zeit zu Zeit wurde Seine stille Lethargie unterbrochen.

Schlaksige Ohren brachten Ihm immer etwas zu essen und zu Trinken.

Die Zeit verrann; Er wusste schon lange nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit Er hier schon verbracht hatte.

Wussten Seine Freunde, dass Er Verschwunden war?

Wahrscheinlich hatten Sie es gar nicht mitbekommen. Zu sehr waren Sie nun mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als das Sie sich um Ihn Sorgen machen würden.

Doch gerade in diesen Punkt irrte Er sich.

Suchten Sie doch schon seit Tagen ohne Unterstützung Seines Mentor verzweifelt nach Ihn.

Sie kamen noch nicht mal im an Ansatz auf die Idee, in der Schule selbst nach Ihm zu suchen.

Er nickte ein.

Das Rascheln von Stoff weckte Ihn.

Er wusste, Dass ER wieder da war.

Doch wusste Er nicht, was Er dieses Mal mit Ihn vorhatte.

Eigentlich war es dem Kettenrassler egal.

Keine Hoffnung hatte Er mehr. Das einzige was Er noch wirklich wollte, war, einen einzigen Blick auf einen strahlend Blauen Himmel zu werfen. Zulange wurde Ihm dieser Ausblick verweigert.

Die Freunde suchten und suchten.

Fanden mal hie' mal dort eine Spur; die dann doch alle Blindgänger waren.

Doch dann hatten Sie sie.

Unglaube konnte man in Ihren Gesichtern lesen.

Als ein Schwarzer Mann Ihnen diese Information sagte.

Noch konnten sie nicht glauben, dass gerade einer Ihrer Größten Feinde Ihnen einen Gefallen getan hatte. Eile war nun geboten; wollten Sie doch ihren Besten Freund vor dem Tod bewahren.

Blut lief aus einer offenen; eitrigen Wunde.

Sie war aufgeplatzt, als Er sich mal wieder Versuchte, zu strecken.

Eine Peitsche knallte.

Blaue Augen sahen Ihn kalt an.

Waren nicht damit Einverstanden gewesen, dass er einen Friedensvertrag ausgehandelt hatte.

Der Graue wusste nicht mehr, wann der Übergang zu Friede Freude Eierkuchen zu Macht Besessenheit stattgefunden hatte. Auf jedefall hatte Ihn eines Tages das Gefühl von Macht ergriffen; Wenn Er mal wieder eine Rede vor seinen Leuten hielt. Der Krieg hatte Ihm Macht, Ehre, Ruhm und Ansehen Beschert.

Er durfte erst dann zu Ende gehen, wenn Er es sagen würde.

Größenwahn hatte von Ihm Besitz ergriffen.

Er hatte sich selbst verloren.

Widerlicher Gestank kam Ihn in die Nase.

Ein Niesen.

Dann lies er wieder die Peitsch durch die Luft knallen.

Immer und immer wieder.

Wollte den Jungen Angst einjagen.

Doch Seine Versuche blieben erfolglos.

Er löste die Handschellen.

Die Arme schmerzten.

Das Blut schoss rasendschnell in Ihnen zurück.

Stolpernd und leicht schwankend; wurde Er grob hochgezogen.

Auf den Bauch gelegt wurde Er.

Und dann wurden Ihm seine Hände und Füße mit einem Lederband festgebunden. Er konnte Sich nicht mehr bewegen.

Dann kam der Schmerz.

Keine Schreie verließen Seinen Mund.

Zornestränen liefen über Seine gehöhlten Wangen. Man konnte schon Seine Rippen zählen.

Immer und immer wieder.

Es wurden immer mehr Striemen.

Bald konnte man nicht mal mehr ein kleines Fitzelchen Haut erkennen.

Ein Knall.

Stimmen.

Bekannte Stimmen drangen an Sein Ohr.

Grün war zu sehen.

Ein Körper fiel rückwärts auf den Boden und blieb dort unbeachtet liegen.

Sein Atem rasselte.

Er war froh, dass Seine Freunde nach Ihn gesucht hatten; und Ihn gefunden haben.

Doch Sie kamen zu spät.

Er merkte es.

Mit jedem Zug, den Er tat.

Zu schwach war Er, noch nicht mal die Magie konnte Ihn jetzt noch helfen.

Braunes Haar schob sich vor Seinen Augen.

Sie löste die Fessel, die Ihn gefangen hielt.

Tränen schimmerten in Ihren Augen.

Unendlicher Zorn auf denjenigen, der dies getan hatte, überfiel Sie.

Sie reichte Ihren Freund eine Flasche mit Wasser.

Er trank Sie mit kleinen Schlucken aus.

Noch Lebte Er noch.

Seine Freunde noch einmal zu sehen; das erfühlte Ihn mit Freude. Er hatte große Sehnsucht nach Ihnen gehabt.

Sein Herz hatte am meisten Seine Frau vermist. Seit zwei Jahren waren Sie nun zusammen. Beide noch in der Schule. Doch Liebten Sie sich so sehr, das Er ihr sogar einen Antrag gemacht hatte.

Zu Seinem unbeschreiblichen Glück hatte Sie ihn angenommen.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Seinen Lippen.

Es war ein zufriedenes.

Sie wussten, dass Er nicht mehr lange unter Ihnen Weilen würde.

Die beiden Jungen trugen Ihn auf das Dach eines der Türme.

Wenigstens sollte Er unter freien Himmel gehen.

Wehmütig sahen Sich der Rote und der Blonde an.

Fiele Jahre der Freundschaft waren Ihnen verloren gegangen; wegen Vorurteilen waren Sie Verfeindet gewesen.

Langsam ging die Sonne auf.

Die Fünf sahen Ihr dabei schweigend zu und hangen Ihren Gedanken nach.

Das Rot wurde zu Rosa.

Und am Ende war die Farbe Gelb.

Sein letzter Atemhauch verfloss dahin.

Vom Wind aufgenommen; fortgeweht in die Welt.


End file.
